Pudge! The End of Pokemon
by TrollMan738
Summary: The End of Pokemon!
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

My name is Pudge. Laugh all you want. I am a hired 10 year old assassin. I am here to kill the shit outta some fruity Pokemon Trainer. I used to having some stupid gay poekmon I used to be obessed with that gay shit, but now I am so pissed about them making me spend all my money that I will stop at nothing to destroy all of them! I am so angry. I packed my pistol. My AK 47. Two Kanatnas, and threew swords in my backpack. I checked the time. It was quarter to noon. I will leave for Kanto later on at 5:00 pm. I know I will turn into some anime person once I left I decided to do what I need to do for my last 5 hours and 15 minutes here on Earth. I won't be back until I find the kid and kill the shit out of him. For my last 5 hours and 15 minutes I watched TV. It was a program on how to make cereal. It sucked. But that wasn't my point I i am leaving now. My parents won't care because they'll be at work for the next 8 months straight. Why? The world may never know. Well I went to my front yard and called for a taxi. Before I got in it, I gave him a signal to stay but that jackass left me there.

"Fuck you Fag!" I yelled.

I decided to call another taxi.

"Yo go to Kanto." I said.

"Kid, That'd cost you 3 million dollars." he said.

I put a gun to his head.

"I only got 20." I said.

"Ok 20 will do." he said.

"15." I said.

"uhh." He pondered

"10"

"Ok," He said almost afraid he would die.

"5."

"OK!" he yelled.

"Nothing." I said.

"Hey wait," he said and then moved to gun to his head, "Ok nothing."

"When will we be there?" I asked.

"3 1/2 days." He said.

"No, go 70 miles over the speed limit and I want you to run over cars in your way also!" I yelled.

"Ok," He said crying, "Just don't kill me."

"How long?" I asked again.

"8 hours." I put my finger to the trigger after he said that

"I'll go fast so 4 hours, no gas." He said.

"Good." I pulled away the gun.

I watch 37 explosions. His gas tank blew up five times he replaced it while driving. I fell asleep for a bit.

"That was 5 hours," I said. I put a bullet in his head and kick his taxi away.

I was finally here. At Kanto. This is where I shall find that little punk. I walked off.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After leaving the taxi I decided to stop by Pallet Town for a break. I was pretty tired. That little nap in the taxi wasn't enough. I looked around I wondered where I was. I ran up to some fruit training a pokemon. I looked in the handbook it was a caterpie.

"Caterpie if you can't use string shot you've never evolve into metapod and then into butterfree." He said.

I went up to him.

"Hey man where I am I?" I asked.

"Hey are you a Trainer because I am in no condition to battle." He asked.

"Where I am I dipshit?" I asked.

"Man you creep me out." He said.

I pulled out my pistol and shot caterpie in the head.

"Caterpie!" He cried.

"Listen bitch, tell me where I am now or i'll fuck you up." I exclaimed.

"Sorry, Sorry. Your near Pallet Town. Pallet Town is south 3 miles that way." He said.

The guy was a loser, I said I'd 'Fuck him up' but I was 10 and he was probably 22.

"Your gay, You cry over a worm?" I asked.

I shot him in the head. I walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------

I saw some these two people with pokemon. One was a Red haired girl, the other was a spiked hair dark-skin toned kid who couldn't open his eyes. I stopped the bike.

"Get off." I said.

"No, you have no right telling us what to do." The guy said.

He was tall probably 5'6", The girl was probably 5'3", But the guy I am looking for had black hair white skin and was 4'11" before his fruity growth spurth.

I pulled out my pistol and shot him in the ribs, chest and in the head.

"You want some?" I asked the girl.

She tried to ride away. I grabbed the bike by the back tire and pick it up she fell off. Then I shot her various times.

"Bitch." I quoted.

I took the newly repaired bike and rode away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
